Tosiasioita
by Liibooboo
Summary: Joskus tosiasat kannattaa myöntää, vaikka niitä häpeäisi kuinka paljon tahansa. /Amerikka/Vietnam, vahvoja viittauksia RoChuun


Kirjoittelin tämän parina ilta iPodin muistikirjaan. Piti olla ihan lyhyt pikkupätkä. Järkytyin syvästi kun havaitsin että ylettyi OpenOfficella kuudennelle sivulle. Teksti varmaan aika tökkivää, mutta...

Juu, olkaapas hyvät.

* * *

><p>Alfred oli vaarassa.<p>

Linh tiesi sen äkkiä aivan varmasti. Ajatus iskeytyi päähän luodin lailla saaden hänet säpsähtämään ja tiputtamaan kantamansa lautasen. Se räsähti rikki kovaa kivilattiaa vasten.  
>"Linh? Mitä nyt?" hänen perässään kulkeva Mei kysyi hämmentyneenä. Linh ei ollut rikkonut mitään varmaan koskaan ennen.<br>"Ei... Ei mitään..." Linh sai vastattua. "Auta minua keräämään nämä, äkkiä..." hän jatkoi ja kumartui poimimaan suurimpia sirpaleita. Mei kipaisi hakemaan luudan ja pian pienimmätkin sirut olivat poissa. Linh istui polvilleen lattialle katse painettuna.  
>"Linh? Onko jokin hätänä?" Mei kysyi huolestuneena.<br>"Ei, kaikki on ihan hyvin... Minua vain..."  
>"Sinun kätesihän tärisevät!"<br>"Eivätpäs!" Linh tiuskahti ja pakotti kätensä lepäämään rauhassa polvia vasten. Yritys ei tosin onnistunut kovinkaan hyvin.  
>"Minä haen kyllä nyt apua!" Mei ilmoitti ja pyörähti tiehensä Linhin vastusteluista huolimatta. Pian nuorempi tyttö saapui takaisin Kiku mukanaan.<br>"Onko jotain sattunut?" japanilainen kysyi tyypilliseen, vakavaan tyyliinsä. Linh pudisti päätään. Kiku ja Mei vaihtoivat huolestuneet katseet.  
>"Oletko ihan varma...?" Mei kysyi huolestuneesti. Linh nyökkäsi kiivaasti.<br>"Pystytkö nousemaan ylös?" Kiku tiedusteli. Linh puraisi hammasta ja kiskoi itsensä pystyyn ottaen seinästä tukea. Kiku ja Mei huokaisivat helpottuneesti tismalleen samaan aikaan.  
>"Minun... Pitää..."<br>"Sinun ei pidä mitään", uusi, tyly ääni ilmoitti. Linh manasi hiljaa. Isoveljen valvova silmä tästä vielä puuttuikin. Ja Yaon takaa ilmestyivät tiestysti vielä Kaoru ja Yong Soo.  
>"Tämä johtuu Alfredista, eikö?" Yao kysyi tyynesti. Mei säpsähti, Yong Soon suu pyöristyi, Kaoru ja Kiku kohottivat hiukan kulmiaan. Linh tuijotti maata eikä sanonut mitään.<br>"Kuinka monta kertaa minun pitää sanoa, että sinun pitää unohtaa hänet?"  
>Linh pysyi yhä hiljaa. Muutkin tuntuivat lähes pidättelevän hengitystään. Tämä aihe päättyi lähes aina huutokilpailuun tai johonkin astetta rajumpaan.<br>"Meidän kuuluu vihata häntä" Yao sanoi kylmästi. "Sinun pitäisi muistaa, mitä hän on tehnyt sinunkin maallesi."  
>Linh kohotti katseensa. "Päästä minut ulos."<br>"En. Sinä et mene hänen luokseen, et vaikka hän olisi kuinka pahasti haavoittunut."  
>"Miten sinä..."<br>"Minulla on tietolähteeni", Yao totesi tyynesti.  
>"Kuhertelit tietysti Ivanin kanssa puhelimessa!" Linh puskahti tietäen hyvin, että Ivanin mainitsemisesta seurasi aina se pahin lopputulos. Nytkin Yaon kasvot tummenivat, ja kun Yong Soo vislasi, hän sai osakseen tiukkaakin tiukemman mulkaisun. Sitten Yao kääntyi taas Linhiin päin.<br>"Minä en kuhertele-"  
>"Miksi sitä sitten pitäisi sanoa?" Linh kysyi piikikkäästi.<br>"Minä satuin keskustelemaan Venäjän henkilöitymän kanssa juuri, kun hän sai tiedon asiasta."  
>"Et sinä nykyään muuta teekään! Et välitä mistään muusta kuin siitä että saat puhua hänen kanssaan 24 tuntia vuorokaudessa! Ja luulet vielä, ettei kukaan huomaa!"<br>"En puhu hänen kanssaan läheskään joka päivä, ja lisäksi puhelut koskevat maidemme välisiä-"  
>"Tietysti. Sovitte uusista valtioivierailuista, vai?"<br>"Esimerkiksi niistä-"  
>"Ja nehän ovat tosi kivoja kun pääsette taas kuolaamaan toistenne suihin!" Linh kirkui niin kovaa kuin jaksoi. Yaon ilme oli mielenkiintoinen sekoitus punastumista, hämmennystä ja vihaa. Muut seisoivat yhä paikoillaan, Yong Soota lukuun ottamatta huolestuneet ilmeet kasvoillaan. Korealainen näytti lähinnä lottovoiton saaneelta. ( Rehellisyyden nimissä Kiku oli näyttänyt hetken tismalleen samalta.)<br>"Mistä sinä olet tuollaista saanut päähäsi?" Yao sihahti.  
>"Voi, minä satui näkemään teidät viimeisimmällä 'valtiovierailulla'", Linh totesi kylmästi. "Hänen täytyy maistua ihan erityisen hyvältä, sen verran innokkaalta sinä näytit..."<br>Kyllä, nyt Kikun ilme oli kuin suoraan lottovoittajan kasvoilta.  
>"Tuki suusi, tyttö! Ja te muut, pois täältä", Yao komensi. Kukaan ei näyttänyt erityisen halukkaalta tottelemaan, mutta lopulta toiset alkoivat hipsiä tiehensä. Mei kosketti kevyesti siskonsa kättä ennen lähtöään, ja Kiku näytti lievästi pettyneeltä. Yao odotti että huoneen ovi sulkeutui, ennen kuin astahti suoraan Linhin eteen.<br>"Mikset sinä ikinä voi lopettaa ajoissa?"  
>"Mikset sinä voi ikinä antaa minun olla?"<br>"Tiedät hyvin, ettei sinua voi jättää vahtimatta."  
>"Testaisit joskus!"<br>"Ja sittenhän sinä saisit livahtaa rakkaan Alfredisi luokse."  
>"Hän ei ole mikään rakas-"<br>"Sitähän minäkin."  
>"Mutta minun on pakko..."<br>"Miksi? Olet sanonut vihaavasi häntä moneen kertaan."  
>"Hän on vaarassa..."<br>"Mitä sinä siitä välität?"  
>Linh aukaisi suunsa pariin kertaan, muttei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa.<br>"Siinä näet. Ei sinulla ole mitään syytä."  
>"Mutta..."<br>"Mutta mitä? Sinä kuitenkin rakastat häntä?"  
>"En!"<br>"Mieti nyt. Myönnä se."  
>"Mutta minä en rakasta häntä! Minä vihaan häntä!"<br>"Valehtelet itsellesi ja minulle. Minä tässä olen se, joka vihaa. Myönnä nyt omat tunteesi. Sitten voin harkita sinun vahtimistasi uudestaan."  
>"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?"<br>"Myönnä se."  
>Linh vetäisi henkeä. "Minä- minä rakastan häntä."<br>"Ketä?"  
>"No- no-"<br>"Nimi, Linh."  
>Uusi hengenveto. "Minä rakastan Alfred F. Jonesia!"<br>"Hieno tyttö. Tosiasiat kannattaa myöntää. Juokse sitten sen rakkaasi luokse." Yao astui sivuun vino hymy huulillaan. Linh tuijotti häntä silmät lautasina.  
>"Mitä... Mitä sinä nyt meinaat?"<br>Yao huokaisi. "Linh, minä olen sinun veljesi. Olen vastuussa sinusta. Ja kasvattamisestasi."  
>"Minä... Minä..." Linh haparoi sanoja hetken ja hypähti sitten äkisti halaamaan veljeään. "Kiitos", hän mutisi ja juoksi sitten ovelle. Yao hämmentyi eleestä niin, ettei meinannut edes tajuta operaationsa onnistuneen. Huokaus. Joskus tästä laumasta huolehtiminen kävi voimille. Niin kovasti, ettei jaksanut oikein muuta kuin kävellä puhelimen luokse ja painella Venäjän suuntanumeron... Vai vielä kuhertelua... Yao punastui muistaessaan Linhin sanat. Varsinkin, koska ne sattuivat olemaan totta...<p>

Linh kiisi läpi katujen sydän jyskyttäen. Alfred. Vaarassa. Jossain. Nyt. Jos se, mitä hän oli myöntänyt Yaolle, oli totta... Voi ei.

Lopulta Linh tajusi, että liikkumiseen kannattaisi käyttää jalkojen sijaan valtion erityiskykyjä. Mutta... Teleportaatio onnistui vain, jos tiesi tarkan määränpään. Linh päätti kokeilla epävarmuudesta huolimatta. Hän pysähtyi, sulki silmänsä ja antoi ruumiinsa löytää tien yli valtameren, keskelle kaukaista taistelukenttää, jolla kuoleman leikki oli juuri keskeytynyt. Liikkeen pysähdyttyä Linh avasi silmänsä ja tarkasteli ympäristöään. Etsinnän kohde löytyi pian. Alfred makasi maassa suuren männyn juurella, vaatteet karmivan punaisina. Linh polvistui hänen viereensä sydän tykyttäen.  
>"Alfred..." hän kuiskasi arasti. Mies säpsähti ja irvisti.<br>"Li- Lin- h..." ääni oli karhea ja tuskainen.  
>"Älä puhu, sinuun sattuu vain enemmän..." Linh komensi hiljaa pyyhkien samalla Alfredin takkia. Pian hän löysi kohdan josta veri pulppusi. Rintakehän yläosassa oli rosoinen viilto. Linh repäisi paniikissa pukunsa helmasta kangassuikaleen ja painoi sen haavaa vasten. Verenvuoto oli onneksi jo turehtymässä. Linh sitoi kankaan niin tiukasti kuin taisi ja siirtyi sitten Alfredin kasvojen tasalle. Toisesta silmäluomesta valui pieni verijana. Linh hipaisi suljettua luomea sormillaan yrittäen välittää osaa omasta, yliluonnollisesta parantumiskyvystään toiselle. Lopulta hän ei voinut muuta kuin odottaa, että aika ja se kummallinen valtion taikuus tekisi tehtävänsä. Sekunnit tikittivät eteenpäin ja vähitellen Alfredin rohiseva hengitys tasoittui. Sitten mies sai jo silmänsäkin auki ja onnistui kohottautumaan lähes istuvaan asentoon ottaen puusta tukea.<br>"Linh?"  
>Tyttö painoi katseensa hermostuneena.<br>"Mitä sinä täällä teet?"  
>"Autan sinua, jos et sattunut huomaamaan", Linh sanoi piikikkäästi.<br>"But... Why?"  
>"Voin minä mennä poiskin, jos sinua häiritsee!"<br>"Sanoinko minä muka niin?"  
>"No..."<br>"En tainnut", Alfred sanoi ja väläytti sankarihymynsä.  
>"Lakkaa virnuilemasta!" Linh tiuskaisi. Alfred hymyili vain leveämmin.<br>"Miten sinä löysit tänne, by the way?"  
>Linh kohautti harteitaan. "Löysinpähän vain."<br>"Miksi sinä edes tulit?"  
>Uusi harteidenkohautus.<br>"Sanoisit nyt edes jot-" Alfred keskeytti yskänpuuskan ravistellessa hänen koko ruumistaan. Linh kohotti kätensä miehen selälle hätääntyneenä ja kumartui aavistuksen lähemmäs. Alfred yski rajusti melko pitkään, kunnes viimeinen pärskähdys jätti tilalle vain voipuneen hiljaisuuden.

Kun Alfred avasi silmänsä, hän hämmästyi nähdessään Linhin kasvot niin lähellä omiaan.  
>Linh punastui rajusti huomatessaan toisen hämmentyneen ja samaan aikaan ihailevan katseen.<p>

Molemmat sekä hämmästyivät että punastuivat kun heidän huulensa kohtasivat kuin itsestään. Alfred hymyili asioiden saamalle käänteelle ja kietoi käsivartensa toisen ympärille pitkittäen pientä ja viatonta suukkoa. Linh räpisteli käsillään kasvot tulipunaisina, mutta saatuaan Alfredin käsivarret ympärilleen hän ei voinut muuta kun tyytyä nojaamaan miehen rintakehää vasten. Suudelma loppui Alfredin mielestä aivan liian nopeasti, Linhin mielestä aivan liian pitkän ajan jälkeen. Hän suoristautui heti kun Alfredin ote löystyi, eikä kyennyt kohtaanaan miehen katsetta. Alfred tuijotti Linhiä avoimen ihailevasti, suu leveässä hymyssä. Hän odotti jonkin aikaa, mutta kun toinen ei suostunut kohottamaan katsettaan, hänen oli pakko katkaista hiljaisuus.  
>"Linh?"<br>Ei reaktiota.  
>"Katso tänne."<br>Pieni, ujo vilkaisu.  
>"Lii-iiinh..."<br>Linh vetäisi terävästi henkeä ja onnistui kohtaamaan toisen katseen tyynenä.  
>"Niin?" hän kysyi ääni pakotetun rauhallisena. Alfred ei kyennyt muuta kuin hymyilemään. Linh puraisi huultaan säilyttääkseen tyyneytensä. Hän katsoi suoraan Alfredin silmiin yrittäen olla ajattelematta, kuinka huikean siniset ja suuret ja kauniit ja lempeät ja... Ei, juuri sitä hän yritti välttää. Pitäisi olla järkevä ja vakava, mutta nuo silmät... Linhin oli pakko kääntää katseensa sivuun. Luojan kiitos hän ei ollut kovin helposti punastuvaa tyyppiä... Helotusta poskilla ei huomannut kovin helposti.<br>"Pitikö sinun sanoa jotain?" Linh kysyi ääni kohtalaisen tyynenä. Alfred virnisti.  
>"Ei ainakaan mitään erityistä... Miksi... Tai siis, mistä sinä keksit tehdä noin?" hän kysyi härnäävään sävyyn.<br>"Minä? SINÄ sen aloitit!" Linh älähti äkisti kääntäen katseensa amerikkalaisen puoleen.  
>"Aloitinko muka?"<br>"Aloitit!"  
>"En olisi noin varma..."<br>"Kannattaisi olla, koska minä en- minä en suutelisi sinua mistään hinnasta!" Linh tiuskaisi yrittäen välttää punastumista. Alfredin hymy valahti. Oikeastaan suupielet kääntyivät tismalleen päinvastaiseen suuntaan.  
>"Etkö?" Alistunut, surullinen ääni. Alfred ei kuulostanut lainkaan itseltään.<br>"Minä- älä nyt viitsi! Tiedät ihan hyvin, etten minä-"  
>"Ettet sinä mitä? Ja puhutko nyt muuten edes itsestäsi?"<br>"Kenestä muustakaan?"  
>"Vietnamista, Linh."<br>"Ne ovat sama asia."  
>"Ne eivät ole lainkaan sama."<br>"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?"  
>"Mieti nyt. Sinä olet sinä. Nguyen Thi Linh..."<br>"Mistä sinä tiedät minun koko ihmisnimeni?"  
>Virnistys. "Tiedänpähän vain."<br>"Sanoinko jo, että älä virnuile!"  
>"En minä voi sille mitään~"<br>"Miten niin et?"  
>"Pakkohan minun on hymyillä. Sinä tulit tänne. Ja olet siinä." Virne vaihtui lempeäksi hymyksi, eikä Linh kyennyt välttämään punastumista.<br>"Ja Linh... Jos sinä ajattelet, siis sinä itse, sen sydämen kautta joka sinussa sykkii... Vihaatko sinä tosiaan minua?"  
>Linh räpäytti silmiään kohdatessaan Alfredin äkisti vakavoituneen katseen. Hän kohotti kätensä rinnalleen, suunnilleen sydämen korkeudelle.<br>"Minä... En, en vihaa sinua, en ollenkaan", hän sanoi ääni väristen.  
>Alfred hymyili ja kohotti kätensä Linhin poskelle. Ihmeekseen hän ei punastunut lainkaan, Linh tosin kahdenkin edestä.<br>"Alfred..." Linh kuiskasi hiljaa, "auta minua..."  
>"Missä vain haluat."<br>"Minä en osaa ajatella kuin ihminen. Se... Se ei vain onnistu."  
>Alfred naurahti kevyesti. "Hmm... Mielenkiintoista että tämä menee näin päin."<br>"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?"  
>"Vietnamhan on valtiona paljon vanhempi kuin Yhdysvallat..."<br>"Mutta Vietnamin yhdistymisestä ei ole edes puolikasta vuosisataa", Linh huomautti hetken mietittyään.  
>"Hmmh... Totta puhut... Se oli varmaan... Aika rankkaa...?"<br>"Sinä näit sen aivan hyvin", Linh sanoi kylmästi. "En halua muistella niitä aikoja enää."  
>"Ymmärrän... Anteeksi", Alfred mutisi. Linh hymähti hiljaa.<br>"Ei tarvitse pyydellä. Ei se ollut sinullekaan helppoa."  
>"Ei ollut, ei..." Alfred totesi ja pyyhkäisi hiuksia kasvoiltaan. Hetken molemmat olivat hiljaa.<br>"Tuota... Miten sinä siis saat erotettua tunteesi valtiostasi...?" Linh kysyi hetken kuluttua arasti.  
>"Well... Harjoittelemalla. Tuntemalla jotakin, mikä on täysin päinvastoin Yhdysvaltojen mielipidettä. Joskus vain olemalla välittämättä sellaisesta kuin politiikka ja diplomatia."<br>"Päinvastoin... Kuten?"  
>Hymähdys. "Kuten se, mitä tunnen juuri nyt."<br>"Mitä sinä tunnet?" Linh kuiskasi. Alfred tarttui hänen käteensä ja puristi sitä hellästi.  
>"Jotakin, minkä ääneen sanominen saisi minut luultavasti menettämään pääni."<br>Linh tuhahti. "Minä olisi voinut menettää pääni ihan vain tulemalla tänne."  
>"Kuinka?"<br>"Yao ei oikein tykännyt. " Hyvin ivallinen äänensävy.  
>Alfred naurahti. "Miten sinä sitten pääsit lähtemäänö?"<br>"Hän... Yao päästi minut heti kun vain sanoin yhden asian. Se oli... Omituista."  
>"Mitä sinun sitten piti sanoa?"<br>"Ei mitään erityistä... Vain myöntää eräs tosiasia..."  
>"Eli?"<br>"En kerro!" Linh kivahti.  
>"Kertoisit nyt..."<br>"Vastaa itse ensin. Mitä sinä tunnet nyt?"  
>Alfred mutristi huuliaan. "Tämä tunnelma on väärä."<br>Linh huokaisi syvään. "Paranna tunnelmaa?"  
>"Parantaisin mieluusti~ Mutta tarvitsen siihen apua."<br>"Minkälaista?"  
>"Oikeastaan sinun pitäisi vain katsoa minua."<br>Linh kohotti kulmiaan. "Ja miten se parantaa tunnelmaa?"  
>"Kokeile."<br>Linh räpäytti silmiään mutta totteli sitten kohdistaen katseensa syvälle Alfredin silmiin. Heti ei tapahtunut mitään, mutta hetken pitkittyessä Linhin ajatukset alkoivat laukata. Niin huikean siniset... Kuin kirkas kesätaivas... Niin kauniit... Syvät... Vahvat... Lempeät...  
>"Linh..." Alfred kuiskasi hiljaa rikkomatta katsekontaktia.<br>"Hmm..." Linh mutisi nojautuen huomaamattaan lähemmäs. Nuo silmät... Niihin voisi eksyä päiväkausiksi.  
>"I love you." Vain kevyt kuiskaus, tuskin korvin kuultava, mutta silti niin vahva ja peruuttamaton. Kuin hyppy syvään kuoppaan, josta ei koskaan pääse kokonaan pois. Siltä ainakin Alfredista tuntui.<br>Linh ei edes rekisteröinyt koko lausetta heti, hän oli upottoutunut liian syvälle Alfredin silmiin. Mutta kun hän vihdoin ymmärsi kuulemansa sanat, jopa se huikaiseva sinisyys menetti merkityksensä. Kaikki menetti merkityksensä, koko maailmassa oli vain ne kolme luhyttä sanaa.  
>Ja kohta myös hämmennystä, iloa ja riemua, kun heidän huulensa kohtasivat uudestaan aloittaen nyt lämpimän, syvän ja pitkän suudelman. Linh oli täysin pyörryksissä. Tämä ei voinut olla totta, se oli taatusti vain unta... Mutta lämpö ja kosteus hänen huulillaan tuntuivat kyllä todellisilta, samoin vahvat käsivarret hänen ympärillään. Ja myös ärsyyntyminen hapen alkaessa loppua. He vetäytyivät erilleen hitaasti, viivytellen niin kauan kunnes oli suoranainen pakko hengittää.<br>"Wow", Alfred virnisti vetäistyään ilmas keuhkoihinsa. Linh punastui hitusen ja käänsi katseensa maahan. Hän ei kyennyt uskomaan, että oli ihan oikeasti uskaltanut... Ja vieläpä nauttinut siitä... Apua.  
>"Katsoisit tänne, darling", Alfred pyysi pettävän rauhallisesti. Linh kohotti katseensa tuhahtaen.<br>"Missä välissä minusta sellainen tuli?"  
>"Juuri äsken."<br>"Hmph..."  
>"Häiritseekö se nimi sinua?"<br>Linh kohautti harteitaan. "Se... Se vain on niin kaukana minun maailmastani..."  
>"Hei, etkö muista? Ajattele kuin Linh, älä kuin Vietnam!"<br>"Niin minä teenkin!" Linh kivahti vilkaisten Alfredia terävästi. "Muista itse, että Linh on kuitenkin kasvanut Vietnamissa ja tottunut vietnamilaisiin tapoihin."  
>Alfred mutristi huuliaan. "Eli en saa kutsua sinua rakkaaksi?"<br>Linh naurahti pienesti. "Riippuu siitä, mitä tarkoitat. Minulla kun on sellainen käsitys, että te heittelette rakkaudentunnustuksia ja hellittelynimiä joka suuntaan..."  
>"Saattaahan tuokin pitää paikkaansa... Mutta entä jos minä tarkoitan sitä oikeasti?"<br>"Mitä?"  
>"That I love you, Linh. Really."<br>Linh kohotti katseensa ja hymyili lempeästi.  
>"No sitten...Tôi làm gì cho bạn, Alfred."<br>"...uskallanko arvata mitä tuo tarkoittaa?"  
>Linh nauroi vapautuneesti. "Ehkä tämä helpottaa arvaamista..." hän kuiskasi ja painoi Alfredin huulille keveän suudelman.<p>

* * *

><p>Tulipas fluffyista :'D Hupsista.<p> 


End file.
